The field of Spectroscopy is related to the study of the interaction between matter and radiated energy. Generally, spectroscopy refers to the process of measuring energy or intensity as a function of wavelength in a beam of light or radiation. Raman spectroscopy is a spectroscopic technique which can be used to measure the molecular structure of a tested sample. Raman spectroscopy relies on the inelastic scattering of intense, monochromatic light, typically from a laser source operating in the visible, near infrared, or ultraviolet range. For example, a laser may be directed at a sample, and the Raman scattered light can be measured to determine various properties of the sample.
In particle physics, elastic scattering is a form of scattering where the kinetic energy of the incident particles is conserved, and only their direction of propagation is modified by interaction with other particles. Inelastic scattering, as involved in Raman spectroscopy, has the incident photon gaining or losing kinetic energy on interaction with other particles. Inelastic Raman-scattered particles may be less common or less intense than elastic scattered particles (sometimes called Rayleigh scattering), and can be challenging to measure. Therefore, systems and methods are needed for improved accuracy and precision in Raman spectroscopic techniques.